wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Season 11
Season 11 is the eleventh season of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV. The season premiered on March 15, 2018 with the hour-long season premiere All That Cast while the rest of the season continued to air on July 12, 2018 with two episodes Rick Ross/Slab and Tyga until ending with Wild 'N Out: Veterans vs. Rookies/Maino on August 9, 2018. This season has a consist of 22 episodes. Production The season began filming from February 6 to February 16, 2018 in Brooklyn, New York. During the filming of the season, a all-female lineup special "International Women's Day Special" was filmed but aired a week after the season finale of Season 10. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host/House DJ) Returning Cast Members *Chico Bean *Emmanuel Hudson *Conceited *Karlous Miller *Hitman Holla *DC Young Fly *Charlie Clips *Corey Charron *Darren Brand *Timothy DeLaGhetto *Rip Micheals *Jacob Williams *Tonio Skits *Royce Bell *Justina Valentine *B. Simone *Julia Young New Cast Members *Funny Mike *Bobb'e J. Thompson *Renny *Dan Rue *NickNack PattiWhack *Yvng Swag *Pio *ARNSTAR *Vena E. *Zoie *Jason Lee New Games *Vowing Out *Boo'd Up *Shooting Blanks Episodes # All That Cast/Shameik Moore/SOB x RBE # PRETTYMUCH/Nafessa Williams # Laurie Hernandez/Yvng Swag # Rick Ross/Slab # Tyga # T.I. & The Hustle Gang # Keke Palmer/Vic Mensa # Baby Ariel/BJ the Chicago Kid # Dolph Ziggler/Rich the Kid # Prince Royce/Shameik Moore # Blac Youngsta/Cordell Broadus # Amara Le Negra/Bobby Lytes/Derez Deshon # Winnie Harlow/Rapsody/Shameik Moore # Rachel Lindsay/Vic Mensa/Kent Jones # DreamDoll/Caroline Lowe/Roy Woods # MariahLynn/Matt Barnes/Kap G # Justine Skye/Vic Mensa # Affion Crockett/Karlie Redd/Vic Mensa # Mikey Day/Jack & Jack # Trick Daddy/Famous Dex # Wild 'N Out: Veterans vs. Rookies/Maino Guests *NBA YoungBoy *Rich The Kid *Famous Dex *Chief Keef *Blac Youngsta *Rick Ross *T.I. *Tyga *Zaytoven *SOB x RBE *Doughboytrapp *Trina *Trick Daddy *Kap G *Vic Mensa *Kent Jones *Rapsody *Keke Palmer *BJ The Chicago Kid *Affion Crockett *Shameik Moore *Kel Mitchell *Kenan Thompson *Cordell Broadus *Matt Barnes *Amara La Negra *MariahLynn *DreamDoll *Karlie Redd *Laurie Hernandez *Caroline Lowe *Rachel Lindsay *Justine Skye *Nafessa Williams *Mikey Day *Pete Davidson *Josh Server *Michael Bennett *Jack & Jack *Prince Royce *Anthony Ramos *Roy Woods *PRETTYMUCH *Dolph Ziggler *Sanuras Jackson *Bobby Lytes Trivia *This is the first season to feature Affion Crockett and Mikey Day as Team Captains. *This is the second season since Season 1 to feature Kenan Thompson as a Team Captain. *The season features a new theme song for the sports theme of the season. *This is the third season to feature a Pajama Party episode. *This is the second season since Season 9 to feature a hour long episode. *The season premiered 2 weeks after Season 10. *This is the first season to feature new episodes airing on Thursdays and Fridays. *Though the season ended with the "Affion Crockett/Karlie Redd/Vic Mensa" episode, there were 3 episodes that didn't initially air. *This is the first season where the new cast members face the returning cast members. Gallery images (1).jpg Wild N Out Season 11.jpg 29403746_181854759110659_5593339311194898432_n.jpg WNO Season 11.jpg Wild 'N Out Season 11-1.jpg